Can't Take It
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: Just a little something for my newest OTP. I seriously can't believe the CW expects us to wait until September to see the show. So this is a way for me to try and pass the time lol Enjoy! *Complete*


**_ "Too long we've been denying, now we're both tired of trying. _**

**_ We hit a wall and we can't get over it..."_**

**_ It Is What It Is (Lifehouse)_**

I couldn't take it anymore, the way they were looking at each other -or rather the way Diana was looking at him- was making me feel like the air in the room was being sucked away. I had to get out of there, and fast. I started to make my way away from the group that was assembled in Diana's living room, and I had just reached the door when I heard the familiar voice that sent a shock through me everytime I heard it.

'Of course I couldn't get away that easily,' I thought to myself.

As much as we both try to hide it for Diana's sake, I'm not the only one who feels the connection we share. I know that he does too, and the worst part is we can't do anything about it. Becuase the minute we give in to our feelings everything would fall apart. The circle would be split down the middle, the friendships I've made in the past months would crumble, and there would be three hearts on the line mine, Adam's and Diana's.

"Where are you going? Nick and Faye finally just decided on a movie." He asked while walking over to where I stood with my hand still on the door knob.

"I just need some air, I'll be fine in a few minutes." I answered while opening the door to step outside. I knew he could see through me, he knew me too well by now. So when he followed me outside I honestly wasn't surprised.

"Cassie, what's really going on?"

The concern in his eyes was just too much for me to take at the moment, and I just snapped.

"What's wrong with me? Hm, let me think...oh yeah, that's right. I happen to be in love with my best friends boyfriend, who feels the same way about me, but we can't do anything about it because it would crush her and I'm starting to think I can't keep up this act we've had going for the past couple months. I can't keep pretending that nothing's happened between us, and Faye breathing down my neck about it isn't exactly helping matters. I just can't take this anymore Adam." I said before turning to walk away and head up the road to my house.

Just as I had stepped off the porch and turned the corner of Diana's house and started to head towards my own I felt myself being pulled back around to face him.

"Cassie wait," he said turning me around to face him."don't you think I'm getting tired of this too, don't you think I want to be with you? I'm just as tired of this as you are, but what can I do? Diana and I have been together practically since we were born, we have a bond. I can't just leave her and break her heart. Just because I want to be with you doesn't mean I don't still love her too. I'm just not _in_ love with her anymore."

I finally looked up into his eyes and could see the hurt that was there. He was just as torn about this whole situation as I am.

"I get that," I took a deep breath before continuing. "but it doesn't make it any easier, Adam. We have to do something eventually, if we don't tell her someone else will. It's not like no one else in the group hasn't noticed."

"I know and I'll tell her, I promise I will. It's just..." He hesistated before continuing.

"Just what?" I asked with concern lacing my voice.

"It's nothing, just forget it." He shot me his trademark smirk trying to shrug it off. "I'll talk to her soon I promise.

I just stood there for a minute, "How did we get ourselves into this mess in the first place?" I asked shaking my head. "

"We didn't have any say in it, that's the hard part."

"Yeah, no kidding. Who knew magic could make things so complicated?" I tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

He just stood there looking down at me with those eyes that I felt like I could just fall into and never find my way out. I eventually snapped out of my stupor though. "I still think I should be heading home though. I just can't go back in there." I nodded towards the house behind us. "If anyone asks just say I wasn't feeling well, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

I turned to head back to my house but was stopped once again. This time by him pulling me in for a hug, the most innocent of actions we could get away with around the others. And the one that could hurt the worst.

"I'll talk to her later tonight, after everyone else leaves." He whispered in my ear. "I promise it'll all be worked out soon. You won't have to deal with the secrets and lies any longer."

I pulled back from our hug to look up at him again, "Alright," I let out a small sigh as I turned around for the last time.

As I headed up the road to my house, I had to admit I felt a little better that I wouldn't have to hide this from Diana anymore, but a bigger part of me still felt like I was going to be the one responsible for shattering her heart when she found out.

'My life was so much easier before I found out about my true heritage, about magic, before I met Adam, but I still wouldn't change a minute of it.' I thought to myself with a smile.

**So this is my first thing I've written for Secret Circle, and I actually kinda like it...I think lol :p But I do know I just adore Adam and Cassie after reading all the books, and I had to try and write something for them. Sorry for a kind of abrupt ending, but I couldn't think of anything else, so yeah. I guess this could take place in between books two and three if you need a timeline. I believe that's before Diana found out, if I remember right...o_O Anyways I hope you will all enjoy this little one shot for C&A. My newest OTP. I've become obsessed recently. Just go look at my youtube if you want proof lol ;) Ok I'm gonna stop rambling now lol :)) Enjoy!**

** &&Please remember to review. It makes me smile. :D**

**-Renee **


End file.
